


A Darker Shade of Gray

by leigh_adams



Series: A Night at the Movies [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dg_ldws, F/M, Film Noir, Movie Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leigh_adams/pseuds/leigh_adams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Walk down the right back alley in Sin City, and you can find just about anything...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Darker Shade of Gray

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the final challenge of Round Five of Draco/Ginny LDWS with the prompt _film noir._

Lightning flashed, briefly illuminating the hooded figure before the door slammed shut behind him, leaving the storm outside where it belonged. _Kadie's Bar_ was dimly lit, and the scarce few patrons didn't even look up when he entered. Smoke filtered through the air, adding an extra layer of gray to the already dingy bar.

Pushing his cloak back from his face, Draco reached out to stop a passing waitress.

"I'm looking for Ginny Weasley."

The blonde gave him an inviting smile. "Eyes to the stage, love. She's just warming up."

He looked past her towards the indicated "stage"—more like the top of the bar, really—and his mouth went dry.

Merlin, he needed to get out of the house more often.

A low, sultry tune played in the background as she danced, her lithe body moving to the music. Her breasts—just as fantastic as he remembered—were hidden from his gaze by a tiny little top, and her pert arse and long legs were encased in a pair of leather trousers. Through the dilapidated din, her red hair shone like a beacon in the night.

The barman poured up a lager and slid it over the worn bar to him. As he took a long pull from his pint, Draco let himself sit back and enjoy the show. It'd been too long since he'd enjoyed Ginny's company, and his memories couldn't compare to the real thing.

All too soon, she was sliding off the bar as the next dancer climbed on stage. It wasn't until he heard the sound of her heels that he realized she was behind him.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

Draco turned, not bothering to hide his smirk as he gave her a long look-over. "Man can't come see the show?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms over her chest, immediately drawing his gaze to her breasts. "Not you, so leave."

"The girls said you were in some sort of trouble," he said, ignoring her request. "What's going on?"

"Becky doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut, _that's_ what's going on," Ginny shot back, sighing as she slid on the bar stool next to him. She reached out and took his pint, taking a long chug before she set it down with a sigh.

He merely quirked a manicured brow at her. By now, he was accustomed to her somewhat crude mannerisms.

"I think he's after me," she said softly, eyes downcast. "The man who killed my father."

So Rodolphus _was_ back in England. _Interesting…_

"Come with me," he said, tipping her chin up. "I can protect you."

"If I wanted protection, I'd go to Miho," Ginny replied, shaking her head. "You can't stop him. No one can."

Leaning in, Draco pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss. It was against the house rules, touching the girls, but he didn't care. If Ginny Weasley was damned, then so was he.

"I can stop him," he whispered. "Just watch me."


End file.
